Parallel link robots have been known that include a plurality of sets of parallel links with the tips of the links connected to each other via a movable plate and drive each link to change at least one of the position and the posture of the movable plate (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-46406). The parallel link robot described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-46406 includes three actuator units fixed on a base portion. Each actuator unit has one set of links attached thereto and drives the link set to move the movable plate.